Alpha
by VINcredable
Summary: After the Invasion of Pain, Naruto's life takes a drasticly different turn. Dreams are fulfilled, loves blooms in the most unexpected places. Naruto continues to fight with the help of his new loves. NarutoxTsumex? Warning, Lemons.


Warning : Lemon/s. not for under 18. I do not own Naruto of any affiliated characters or storylines. This story is written for fun, not profit.

**V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W V W**

**Alpha**

**Chapter One : Submission**

Naruto trudged towards Konoha at a slow pace, hanging at his side in his right hand was a bouquet of paper roses given to him by Konan. Using Sage Mode four times in a row had exhausted him.

Naruto stopped for a moment and slumped against a tree taking deep breaths.

"I… need to… take a nap…" Naruto muttered as his eyes started to dim. As Naruto was about to collapse something snapped him to attention, a large plume of smoke not too far from his position. Naruto dropped the flowers and took a fighting stance ready for anything. When the smoke cleared Naruto was surprised to see a large wolf looking down at him, it was about half the size of Gamaken and it was covered with familiar black piercing.

"One of Pain's summons? Crap, what the hell is going on?" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to gather Sage Chakra.

The large wolf looked down at Naruto curiously. At this point Naruto noticed something, unlike Pain's other summons, this one didn't have the Rinnegan.

"Relax… I'm not here to hurt you" the wolf said gruffly.

Relief spread through Naruto but he still didn't drop his guard.

"Then, what do you want?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"To thank you… you freed us. Pain used his Rinnegan to enslave half a dozen Summon races including mine. When he died we were set free…" the wolf said in a humble tone as it bowed it's head until it's nose touched the ground.

Naruto was taken aback.

"Umm, you're welcome" Naruto said bashfully as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now… I must ask a favor" the wolf said

"What?" Naruto asked cautiously

"Does the Inuzuka clan still exist in Konoha?" the wolf asked

"Inuzuka? Kiba's clan… yeah sure they do" Naruto said with a nod

The wolf had a look of relief on it's face "Thank goodness"

"Why did you want to know?" Naruto asked

"Around fifty years ago our Summoning contract was stolen from the Inuzuka, it was sold several times, each time anybody tried to summon us we would rip them apart!" the wolf growled "…eventually it finally came into the possession of Pain, the ruler of Amegakure. Please, I beg of you, bring our summoning contract back to the Inuzuka" the wolf begged with it's nose to the ground again.

Taken back by the wolfs actions, Naruto took a moment to answer.

"Sure, it won't be a problem" Naruto answered with a smile

The wolf slammed it's paw into the ground causing a plume of smoke to erupt, with it cleared Naruto saw a large red scroll.

"Thank you for your kindness, may I ask your name?" the wolf asked

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, now if you'll excuse me, I can't wait to get these things out of me" the wolf said as he spied the black piercing with disgust, the wolf's body disappeared in another large explosion of smoke leaving Naruto alone in the field with the contract.

Naruto let his guard down and felt his fatigue catch up with his again, his picked up the summoning contract and strapped it to his back, picked up the flowers and restarted his trek towards Konoha.

After ten minutes the trees started to thin and Naruto could see the village, he couldn't take another step further and collapsed, Naruto expected to hit the dirt but found himself still upright leaning against something green.

"Hey Naruto, little tired huh?" a familiar voice said

"K-Kakashi-sensei… good to have you back" Naruto said as he tried not to fall unconscious.

"You relax Naruto, I've got you" Kakashi said as he carried his student towards his home.

Ten minutes later Naruto was overwhelmed, the entire village was cheering for him, both ninja's and civilians alike clapped and cheered. Tears appeared at he corners of Naruto's eyes.

'_They finally acknowledge me' _Naruto thought with a smile as he climbed off Kakashi's back.

Sakura approached him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Baka, don't scare me like that!" Sakura yelled and delivered a fist to the top of Naruto's head. Unfortunately, Naruto had reached his limit, the impact of Sakura's fist was just enough to finish him, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"What the hell Forehead!" Ino yelled as she rushed forward "He finishes saving the village and you thank him by knocking him unconscious?"

"I… I didn't mean to…" Sakura stuttered looking ashamed, she hadn't expected him to drop.

"He'll be okay, he's just exhausted. Sakura's strike just pushed him over his limit" Kakashi said while looking at Sakura disapprovingly. "Let's get him to a bed"

**Three Days Later**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open for the first time in days. Sitting up he found himself in a tent, leaning against a desk next to his bed was the scroll and on the desk was the flowers Konan gave him. Sitting up he stretched his arms to get the kinks out.

"W-Where am I?" Naruto muttered in a raspy voice.

"A recovery tent" a voice said from the side, Naruto looked up to see Kakashi reading his book. "You've been out for three days, we were starting to get worried"

"Three days? What've I missed?" Naruto asked as he caught a bottle of water Kakashi threw him.

"We've started rebuilding. Thanks to you we hardly lost anyone, Katsuyu told us about Pain's technique, how it brought everyone back to life, including Shizune and me" Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto sputtered and choked on his water. "S-Shizune-neechan? She was killed too?" Naruto asked in surprise

"Yeah, Pain's technique brought her back too" Kakashi explained

"Good… wait, you said we hardly lost anyone? I thought Nagato brought everyone back?" Naruto asked worriedly

"When Pain was heading for the Village he killed three Chuunin at a guard station, they were outside the range of Pain's technique, they weren't revived" Kakashi said solemnly

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed as he slammed his fist down on the desk

"There's one other thing…" Kakashi said in an almost whisper

"What?" Naruto asked almost dreading

"Hokage-sama…" Kakashi said sadly

**Five Minute's Later**

Naruto felt tears prickling his eyes as he looked down at his surrogate mother. Her youthful looks gone revealing the wrinkles usually hidden by a Genjutsu.

"When will she wake up?" Naruto asked Shizune who was kneeling by Tsunade's side

"There's no way to know, it could be days, it could be months… and she might never wake up…" Shizune said quietly as she started to cry.

"Nah, she's way too stubborn to let something like this keep her down" Naruto said with a grin on his face. His tone seemed to cheer Shizune right up.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Naruto-kun" Shizune said with a smile

"Beside's if she doesn't wake up then I can't kick her ass!" Naruto said angrily, surprising Shizune and Kakashi with his sudden change of mood.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Shizune asked

"Why didn't she call me when Pain attacked the village? I could have prevented all of this!" Naruto said angrily

"Naruto, she did call you back!" Shizune snapped defending her master

Now everybody was confused, Kakashi most than Naruto and Shizune.

"Somebody want to tell me what you two and talking about?" Kakashi asked

"When me and Fukasaku went to Mt. Myoboku we left behind a communication toad so Tsunade-baachan could get in touch with us" Naruto explained

"Yes and after the attack began Tsunade sent him to bring you back, I was there when she gave the order" Shizune said.

Suddenly Naruto's demeanor changed.

"Then we have a serious problem" Naruto said with no amusement in his voice "The communication toad never arrived" Naruto revealed

"Then… then why did you come back?" Shizune asked

"The toad's name disappeared from the summoning contract, which means he was killed. When we saw that, we knew something was wrong, that's why we came back" Naruto explained much to Shizune's shock.

"That's why it took you so long to get back" Shizune realized

"So now the question becomes, what happened to the communication toad?" Kakashi asked

"Maybe Pain killed him" Shizune suggested

"Makes no sense…" Naruto said with a shake of his head "… the toad was going to bring me back to the village which is exactly what Pain wanted. Whoever killed him wanted to keep me away from the village" Naruto said surprising Shizune and Kakashi with his insite, before they could comment Shizune let out a little gasp and her eyes widened.

"Shizune-neechan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"The Elders!" Shizune exclaimed "When Tsunade-sama ordered you back they barged into the officer ordering her to cancel the order, they wanted to keep you away from the village. Tsunade-sama ignored them and even slammed them against a wall when they wouldn't let it drop" Shizune said

"The elders, Homura, Koharu and…" Kakashi said but was interrupted.

"Danzo" Naruto said with venom "I'll bet you anything it was him!"

"Very likely… but we don't have any proof" Kakashi said

"No, but I think it's a little suspicious he's having us watched" Naruto said cryptically

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked cautiously

Naruto was suddenly in motion he slammed his fist into the ground breaking the earth apart, when he pulled his hand back he dragged something along with it, a man dressed in a cloak and wearing a plain ANBU mask. Keeping his grasp he pulled the ANBU down and raised his knee. The result was Naruto's knee smashing into the ANBU's face hard enough to shatter the mask and knock him unconscious.

"That's what I mean" Naruto said

"Damnit, Danzo" Kakashi muttered as he looked at the remains of the mask.

The two regular ANBU who was guarding the tent rushed in as they heard the disturbance, their masks were Neko and Tora.

"What happened?" Neko asked as she reached for her sword

"An ANBU snuck underground to spy on us… take him to Ibiki" Kakashi ordered

"Hai, Kakashi-senpai" Neko said with a nod as Tora knelt down, picked up the unconscious man and left.

"How did you know he was there? I didn't even sense him" Kakashi asked

"Ever since my Sage training I can feel Chakra signatures, when I first arrived to fight Pain I knew you were dead because I couldn't feel your Chakra" Naruto explained "Shizune-neechan. You may want to get a sensor type Ninja in here, just in case… I don't trust Danzo with Tsunade-baachan like this" Naruto said grimly

Shizune nodded "Good idea, I'll see if I can get one of the Hyuuga or Inuzuka clan to help guard Tsunade-sama"

At the mention of the Inuzuka clan Naruto remembered the summoning contract he still had to deliver.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Do you know who the head of the Inuzuka clan is?" Naruto asked

"Huh? Yeah, her name is Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother" Kakashi answered

"Where can I find her?" Naruto asked

"I'd assume at the clan compound" Kakashi answered, starting to get suspicious, wondering about Naruto's questions.

"Clan compound? I thought all the compounds would be destroyed" Naruto said in surprise

"No, we had a little luck when it came to that, take a look" Kakashi said as he pulled out a rolled up paper from his side pouch.

"Sai made these maps for us using his ink birds to get a birds eye view of the village" Kakashi said as he unrolled the paper showing a map of Konoha complete with the impact crater from Pain's Shinra Tensei.

"Pain's attack hit the center of the village and moved outwards, the industrial sector and marketplaces and civilian housing were destroyed but the outer rim of Konoha were spared…" Kakashi pointed out the untouched area of Konoha in a ring pattern around Konoha "… Most of the clan compounds are on the outer rim of the village so that they can train without endangering the rest of the villagers. The only compound that was destroyed was the Yamanaka compound which was is the market district because of their flower and gardening business, the Inuzuka compound is right here" Kakashi pointed out the area.

"Ok, thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a grin as he left not giving Kakashi the chance to ask why he wanted to see the Inuzuka clan head.

Naruto was about to head towards the Inuzuka compound when he felt a need to do something, going back to his tent Naruto picked up the Wolf contract and strapped it to his back, then he picked up the paper flowers and left the tent, heading towards the memorial stone.

Ten minutes later Naruto arrived at the memorial stone. He searched for a moment and found Jiraiya's name. He laid the flowers against the stone with a smile.

"Ero-sennin… you'd be proud of Nagato…" Naruto said wiping away a tear.

Naruto stayed for a few more minutes before standing up and leaving.

Naruto quickly made his way across the village, rushing past construction workers rebuilding the village, as he rushed by they stopped and waved at him making him smile, it was only a few days ago they would either ignore him or glare at him. It felt good to be greeted by everyone so warmly.

Pretty soon Naruto entered the section of Konoha that had been left relatively untouched, it didn't take long to find the Inuzuka compound.

Naruto knocked on the gates, receiving no answer Naruto walked in. Naruto didn't make it halfway to the main building before he was suddenly confronted with half a dozen dog all growling at him.

"Heh, nice doggies" Naruto said nervously as he took a step back.

Another dog appeared in front of Naruto, this one looked far more intimidating, it was missing it's left ear and had an eye patch over it's right eye.

"Who are you and what're you doing here?" the new dog asked threateningly

"I-I'm here to see the clan head" Naruto answered

"Why?" the dog growled. Before Naruto could answer a new voice

"Kuromaru stand down" a soft voice said "… that goes for the rest of you too"

Immediately the dogs stopped growling and backed off. Naruto looked up and saw a woman approaching, she was dressed in the standard Jounin outfit, dark pants and the dark green Jounin vest leaving her arms bare.

She had an animalistic look about her. Her hair was brown and spiked out in all directions much like Kiba's hair, her eyes were vertically slitted and were surrounded by a red eyeliner. Her cheeks had the red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan and she wore a dark purple shade of lipstick.

"You know him Tsume?" Kuromaru asked

"Of course I know him. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha owes him more than we can ever repay" Tsume said with a smile shocking Kuromaru.

Luromaru bowed to Naruto.

"My apologies, I had no idea" Kuromaru said

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said with a grin as the dogs dispersed.

"So Naruto, what can I do for you?" Tsume asked

"I have to talk to you about something" Naruto said cryptically.

"Ok, come in…" Tsume said as she turned and walked back into the house followed by Naruto.

"Want a drink?" Tsume asked as she went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of juice

"Please, I just go tus from a three day nap, you have no idea how dry my throat is" Naruto said with a grin as he caught the bottle.

"So, what's up?" Tsume asked as she leant against the counter.

"After I beat Pain something happened on my way back to the village, I was asked to give you this" Naruto said as he removed the scroll from his back and put it on the table in the center of the kitchen.

"Your scroll? I head about that, you used it to summon a clone of yourself right?" Tsume asked in confusion. "Why would you give me that?"

Naruto looked at the scroll in confusion, he realized that the scroll looked identical to the one he used in his battle against Pain, that's probably why nobody asked him about it.

"Oh, no no. That's a different scroll" Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, ok…" Tsume said curiously as she stepped forward and picked up the scroll. "… let's see" Tsume untied the scroll and unrolled about a meter of the scroll. As Tsume read it she let out a loud gasp and dropped her bottle causing it to shatter on the ground.

Her grip on the scroll loosened and it dropped the table, with shaking hands she reached down and touched the paper delicately as if it would crumble if handled too roughly.

"This is…" Tsume felt teardrops welling in the corners of her eyes, she bit her lip trying to stop them not wanting to show such vulnerability in front of her guest.

"Where… where did you get this…" Tsume asked suppressing a sob.

"When I was on m way back here one of Pain's summons appeared, a wolf. He said that when I beat Pain all his summons were set free including him… he told me that the Wolf contract belonged you your clan but was stolen… eventually Pain got hold of it. The wolf asked me to bring this back to you" Naruto explained as if it was no big deal.

Tsume let out a single sob and wiped at her eyes furiously.

"B-Before my grandfather died, I swore to him that I'd find the contract and bring it back to our clan" Tsume said with a smile. "I was starting to give us hope that I could keep my promise"

In a rush of movement Tsume stood up and moved to Naruto, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. It happened so fast that Naruto dropped his bottle causing it to shatter on the ground along with Tsume's.

"Thank you Naruto… thank you so much, Konoha owes you more than we can repay and now my clan personally owes you even more than that" Tsume cried

Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsume and rubbed her back soothingly. This made Tsume blush, she hadn't been held by a man like this in over ten years. She moved back from Naruto but kept her arms around Naruto's neck. Not knowing what came over her Tsume suddenly acted on instinct, she moved forward and attached her lips to Naruto's.

Naruto was shocked at what Tsume had done and opened his mouth to say something, as his mouth opened Tsume took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Not knowing what to do Naruto started to respond to the kiss by instinct. The kiss was rough and full of passion. Somewhere at the back of his mind a voice that sounded like Sakura was screaming _'Naruto, you're kissing Kiba's mom!' _but that voice was squashed quickly as Tsume's kissing became more vigorous. Naruto's hands moved from Tsume's back down to her hips.

Eventually their need for air overrode their hormones and they separated.

Tsume's eyes widened as her thoughts came back to her and she realized what she had just done.

"N-Naruto… I… I was just…" Tsume stumbled over her words as she tried to think of something to say. Tsume was silenced however when Naruto leaned forward and claimed her lips, Tsume moaned into the kiss as she tightened her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled her body against his. At the back of her mind she had a mental image of a giant Tsunade standing over her cracking her knuckles calling her a cradle robber, that image disappeared like a wisp of smoke as she felt something hard in Naruto's pants rubbing against her leg.

"Mmmph…" Tsume moaned, she gripped Naruto's collar and stepped back pulling him with her, she sat on the table where the scroll was and pulled him between her spread legs.

"T-Tsume-chan" Naruto gasped

"Shh, let me take care of you Naruto-kun" Tsume said with a grin showing off her fangs. She grasped the zipper on her green vest and pulled it down revealing a fishnet vest covering her bare chest, Naruto could see her nipples poking out. Tsume then unzipped Naruto's top running her hands over his chest all the while kissing Naruto. Tsume reached down to Naruto's pants and unzipped them, grasping the top of his pants he pulled them down along with his boxers releasing his hardness. Tsume licked her lips as she looked at it, Tsume's heart beat quickly in her chest as her instincts started to take over. She let go of Naruto and grasped wildly at her own pants trying to unbuckle them, Tsume growled in frustration as the belt refused to do as she wanted.

"Grr… fuck!" Tsume cursed as she abandoned the belt and reached down to the crotch of her pants, grasping at the fabric with both hands she pulled it in two directions, with a loud tearing sound the fabric was ripped away revealing a pair of white panties beneath, she grabbed those too and with one quick pull they too tore away. Naruto watched in fascination with a blush on his face as Tsume tore a large hole in her pants revealing herself to him.

With herself prepared Tsume reached out and grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him close to her again smashing her lips to his roughly. She started to feel Naruto's hardness poking her hot flesh.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Tsume asked as she reached down and grasped him, lining him up with her.

"Tsume-chan" Naruto gasped out through the kiss.

With a feral grin Tsume wrapped her right leg around Naruto's back and pulled him forward roughly causing him to slam into her folds.

"Ohh!" Tsume moaned out loud trying to suppress a scream of pleasure

"Tsume-chan, you're so tight… so warm…" Naruto gasped out

With a smirk Tsume realized something, she grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and spun over, the end result was Naruto laying back on the table with Tsume on top of him.

Tsume sat up on top of him with him still deep inside of her.

"Naruto… is this your first time?" Tsume asked

Naruto's eyes went wide and his face turned red.

"N-No, of course not…" Naruto said with a stutter.

Tsume leaned forward and kissed his chek.

"Naruto, it's nothing to be ashamed of…" Tsume said as she raised her hips up causing him to slowly slip out of her until only the tip was still in her. "… I'll just have to make sure you never forget your first time" Tsume said before taking a breath and slamming her hips back down.

Tsume lifted her hips and brought them down again moaning as he hit her g-spot, sitting up she started bouncing on top of Naruto faster and faster moaning.

"Ohh, ohh Naruto-kun… it's been so long" Tsume said as she increased the power of the hips.

"Tsume, I'm gonna…" Naruto gasped out as he gripped her hips helping her bounce faster and harder.

"Go ahead Naruto, inside me…" Tsume said as she leaned forward and kissed him hungrily.

Naruto pulled Tsume's hips down hard once, twice and on the third time he slammed her down hard burying himself deep inside her and exploded.

Feeling Naruto come inside her Tsume's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, she forced herself to bounce a few more times before her own orgasm hit her. Tsume's back straightened as she threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure.

They both stayed still gasping for their breath.

The door to the kitchen suddenly burst open revealing the one eared one eyed dog from before. "Tsume, I heard you scream what happened?…" Kuromaru stopped speaking as he saw his partner in front of him, sitting on top of Naruto with her vest unzipped revealing her breasts, her eyes glazed over and breathing heavily.

Kuromaru thanked whatever gods that may be watching that dogs couldn't blush.

"Kuromaru, I'll explain later…" Tsume said as she slipped off Naruto and puled him up from the table. "…for now, just make sure Kiba doesn't disturb us" Tsume said as she picked up a large scroll from the table and dragged Naruto out of the room and up the stairs.

Kuromaru smirked as his partner disappeared.

'_It about time, Tsume's been alone for too long'_

An hour later Tsume was sitting in bed naked smiling at her equally naked lover sleeping soundly opposite her. They'd spent the majority of the last hour screwing like animals, each time with her in the dominant role of course. Leaning forward she laid a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Slipping out of bed she pulled the wolf summoning contract into her lap fully intending to sign it.

'_Naruto, you have no idea how much this means to my clan, and me personally' _Tsume thought with a kind smile.

Unrolling the scroll she revealed the blank sections where clan signatures are meant to go. She lifted her thumb to her mouth ready to bite down and draw blood when she saw something that made her pause.

"No…" Tsume said in shock as she looked at the scroll and saw something that almost broke her heart.

"No, DAMN IT!" Tsume screamed as she threw the scroll down in anger and punched the floor wall behind her in frustration, she buried her head in her hands and gripped her hair roughly trying to calm down. After a few moment she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind and pulled her against something warm and soft.

"Tsume-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry for waking you Naruto" Tsume said as she snuggled back into him.

"I've gotten more than enough sleep over the past three days, now what's wrong?" Naruto .

Tsume sighed.

"I can't sign the contract…" Tsume said in disappointment as she picked up the contract and held it for Naruto to see. Like the Toad contract it had rectangle sections for the blood signature, but at the top he spotted what Tsume was pointing at , the rectangle at the top was split in half to make two smaller rectangles.

"You'll have to explain this to me Tsume-chan" Naruto said embarrassedly

"It's a Joint Signature. Two people have to sign it together, the two clan heads of the Inuzuka and until the heads sign it nobody else in the clan can" Tsume explained

"So… you have to be married and sign it with your husband?" Naruto asked

"Kinda, I don't have to be married, I just have to have a Mate which in our clan is essentially the same thing" Tsume explained "I've never had a mate" Tsume said forlornly

"Then…" Naruto swallowed "… what about me?" Naruto asked

Tsume was a little shocked that Naruto would offer something like that but only let it show for a moment before smiling at him, she leaned back against him and kissed his chin.

"That's sweet of you Naruto-kun, but it's not that simple. There's a certain requirement that needs to be fulfilled to be my mate…" Tsume said cryptically

"Like what?" Naruto asked

Tsume had a sly grin as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"You'd have to make me your Bitch" Tsume said in a sultry tone making Naruto blush.

"W-What?" Naruto exclaimed

"To be my mate, a man would have to force me to submit to them sexually" Tsume explained

"Y-You mean you'd have to b-be r-raped?" Naruto asked unsurely

"No!" Tsume snapped not wanting Naruto to get the wrong idea "No, it's not rape, it's all consensual. When we had sex I was in control remember? I was on top and I gave you permission to come inside of me. If I was to submit then you'd be the dominant one, you'd be on top and I'd be asking or even begging you to come in me not the other way around… it's a little complicated but it is most certainly not rape" Tsume said sternly.

"Besides, nobody would be able to rape me even if they tried" Tsume said with a proud smile "I know the three anti-rape Jutsu."

"Anti-rape jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously having never heard of such a thing.

"Three Jutsu that were taught to Kunoichi years ago so they could protect themselves from rapists" Tsume explained

"What do they do?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure you want to know, you might regret it" Tsume asked with a smirk and Naruto nodded.

"Ok, the first and most basic one is the Pussy Pin no Jutsu" Tsume said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"This Jutsu makes the pubic hair become sharp needles that can be launched with the right application of Chakra" Tsume said with a grin.

Naruto looked at her disbelievingly.

"You're just messing with me right?" Naruto asked

Tsume smirked and looked down at her crotch, Naruto followed her eyesight and saw the small amount of hair above her sex. Suddenly a few hairs straightened and hardened, then with another boost of chakra the hairs shot out of her crotch, flew across the room and embedded themselves deep into the wall.

"Holy crap!" Naruto said with wide eyes

"Heh, your sensei actually stole this jutsu" Tsume said getting Naruto's attention "Jiraiya spied on our lessons like the pervert he was, he used the concept to create his own jutsu"

"T-The Needle Jizo technique!" Naruto realized with wide eyes and a smile "Sound like something he would do, pervert" Naruto said fondly

"Yeah… the second Jutsu is the Pussy Acid no Jutsu. It turns a woman's excretions into a potent acid. It doesn't effect the user but to the rapist it would feel like trying to stick their dick into a boiling kettle" Tsume said making Naruto wince

"… and finally is the Pussy Guillotine no Jutsu. If by some miracle the rapist gets past the first two Jutsu and manages to actually penetrate the victim then this Jutsu is the final line of defence, the entrance to the vagina tightens to a point that… well…" Tsume held up her hand and makes a 'snip' motion making Naruto flinch.

"You were right, I regret asking" Naruto mumbled making Tsume chuckle

"So every Kunoichi knows these techniques?" Naruto asked

"Not anymore, around eight or nine years ago the civilian council pushed through a law forbidding the teaching of these jutsu at the academy, they didn't want their children exposed to such 'filth' as they called it" Tsume said angrily

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Tsume "They'd risk their daughters being raped and unable to defend themselves just because they're…" Naruto struggled to find the right words.

"I know, I agree with you Naruto, that's why I personally taught my Hana how to use these Jutsu. I wasn't about to put my little girl at risk just because the fucktards on the civilian council think the techniques and shameful" Tsume said

"… Hey that's right, if you've never had a mate, what about Hana and Kiba?" Naruto asked in confusion

"I've never had a mate, that doesn't mean no man has ever tried, Kiba and Hana's fathers were two suitors who failed… the Inuzuka clan are prideful, no woman would ever submit on purpose, the male has to force us to submit, its just the way that we are" Tsume explained

"… and you don't think I could do that?" Naruto asked

Tsume turned to face him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Do you think you could?" Tsume asked back

"… the Yondaime invented the Rasengan in three years, it took Jiraiya a year to learn it, it took me two weeks. The Yondaime was never able to mix his elemental chakra with his Rasengan, I did it in a week. Jiraiya took years to learn Sage Jutsu and was never able to master it, I learned it in two weeks, mastered it and even improved it… I have a habit of being able to do the impossible" Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Tsume smiled as she bit her bottom lip, she leaned forward and kissed Naruto deeply, after a moment Tsume pulled back.

"You sure you want to do this? If by some chance you actually manage it, there'd be no going back, I'd be yours for the rest of my life" Tsume warned him "Not everybody'll accept it, I'm twice your age and I don't even know how my kids will react"

Naruto suddenly let out an undignified snort making Tsume frown.

"This isn't a joke Naruto!" Tsume said sternly wanting Naruto to take this seriously

"Sorry Tsume-chan, I just imagined the look on Kiba's face when he's told I'm his step-father" Naruto said with a grin

This is turn made Tsume snort even louder than Naruto did and start giggling.

"That would be funny, however it doesn't quite work that way, you'd be my mate and his clan head along with me, that's all. So don't worry, you won't have to worry about Kiba and Hana calling you tousan" Tsume said with a smile, she took a minute to imagine what life with Naruto as her mate would be like, she could already imagine the teasing from the other elder Kunoichi about her landing a young hot stud. This of course all depends on him actually being able to make her submit.

"Sigh… ok, I'll give you a chance" Tsume said making Naruto smile "but… there are some rules you need to be aware of" Tsume said seriously with no humor in her voice whatsoever letting Naruto know he had to pay attention.

"Rule one, if I submit to you it has to be verbal, it has to be something I say to confirm my submission. Understand?" Tsume asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, it has to be something you say" Naruto confirmed

"Good, Rule two, if I submit, to claim me as your Bitch you have to bite me, hard!" Tsume explained

"Bite you?" Naruto asked, a little hesitant about hurting her and her calling herself a bitch, Tsume noticed his hesitance

"Yes, hard enough to draw blood and leave a scar, it's how you mark me as yours and don't be so skittish about calling me a Bitch, to other women it's an insult but to an Inuzuka it's a proper title, just like male and female dogs are called Studs and Bitches. You'd be my Stud and I'd be your Bitch understand?" Tsume instructed and Naruto nodded.

"Say it" Tsume instructed

"S-Say it?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Say it!" Tsume snapped

"You'd be my Bitch!" Naruto said quickly knowing that Tsume's not messing around.

"Good. Now third and most important rule… do not, under any circumstances, try to claim me until I've submitted" Tsume said very seriously

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not quite understanding.

"I told you, to claim me you have to bite me after I've submitted. Do not try to bite me before I've submitted or it would not end well" Tsume warned him

"Not end well?" Naruto asked wondering what she meant

"I'd kill you" Tsume said with a growl showing how serious she is

"K-Kill me?" Naruto asked

"I'm not even close to joking Naruto. For somebody to try claim us as their bitch without our permission is the worst insult to an Inuzuka woman, rape would be a lesser crime to us. If you did it your life would be forfeit by clan laws and it wouldn't be the first time I'd kill someone for doing it" Tsume said almost ashamed that she'd allowed it to happen to her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone

"It was years ago, it was the last time I let someone try to dominate me, a nice man, a merchant. We dated for a few months, slept together with me always the dominant one and then I agreed to let him try to dominate me, to force me to submit to him…" Tsume said, not looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto reached down and lifted her face to look at her, he saw a few tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"After a few hours I still hadn't submitted to him, I kept turning it around on him and became the dominant one, eventually he got frustrated and…" Tsume's hand lifted to her right shoulder right between the neck and shoulder, Naruto spotted a thin, light scar.

"He tried to claim you" Naruto said and Tsume nodded in confirmation

"He sat upwards and bit me, he did it in the middle of my orgasm so I didn't notice what he was doing until it was too late… when I realized what he'd done I was shocked, hurt and most of all furious, I head butted him to stop the bite before he could make it worse, he didn't even realize he'd done anything wrong" Tsume said sourly

"What did you do next?" Naruto asked

"I used the Pussy Acid Jutsu, that got him off me… he started screaming at me while holding his burning dick, called me a bitch and tried to slap me. I got on top of him, held his head in my hands, told him I was 'not his bitch' and then I snapped his neck" Tsume said with finality

"Right, got it, no biting until you submit" Naruto said to show that he understood.

"**If** I submit" Tsume corrected with a smile

"Those are my three rules. Still want to go through with this?" Tsume asked

"Any submission has to be verbal. To claim you I have to bite you but not before you've submitted" Naruto said to make sure he got the rules right, Tsume nodded.

"That's right" Tsume confirmed

"Ok, I'm sure" Naruto said with a confident grin

"Right then, no time like the present" Tsume said before leaping at Naruto, her lips attacked him hungrily as they fell back on the bed, Tsume reached down between them and grasped Naruto's hardness, giving long soft strokes he was quickly brought to hardness. Naruto's gasps grew louder as she lined him us to her and she slammed her hips down slipping him into her center. She started bouncing at a steady pace.

"Tsume-chan, you're warm…" Naruto suddenly stopped and his eyes snapped open, in the pleasure he'd almost forgotten what was supposed to happen.

'_I can't let her dominate me, I have to turn it around on her' _Naruto thought with conviction, he reached up and grasped Tsume's sides, with a quick release of strangth he turned over so her was on top of Tsume and started thrusting into her.

'_Whew, I was worried for a second there…' _Tsume thought as she allowed Naruto to thrust into her _'but it'll take a lot more than that to make me submit Naruto-kun'_

Tsume gripped Naruto's shoulders and used her legs to flip Naruto over her head and land on his back, Tsume flipped backwards and landed on top of him again slipping him inside of her she started twisting her hips.

'_This isn't going to be easy, as long as she has leverage she can switch our positions' _Naruto thought as he tried to hold back the feelings of pleasure Tsume was giving to him, he suddenly had an idea. Putting both hands on her ass Naruto quickly stood up with her legs wrapped around him, Naruto surprised Tsume when he slammed her up against the wall and continued thrusting into her faster.

"Oooh…" Tsume moaned as she felt Naruto hit her in just the right spot.

'_Damn, Naruto-kun's got a good imagination, I actually hope he can make me submit…but it's gonna take more than that!' _Tsume thought as she braced one of her legs against the wall and wrapped the other around the back of Naruto's knee, using the wall for leverage she placed her hands against his chest and pushed, Naruto fell backwards and hit the hard ground with a thud, Tsume landed on him with his dick still deep inside of her, the impact forced him into her so deep that she felt him hit her cervix. Trying to ignore the pleasure that shot through her, she placed her hands on the ground either side of Naruto's head and started moving her hips faster and faster trying to make Naruto come.

They continued this dance for a few minutes and Naruto started to get frustrated at Tsume's insistence on being dominant when it happened, Naruto had a moment of clarity. So far he had been trying to convince her to submit to him, to let him be dominant. Tsume had told him that he had to **force** her to submit. The word rape entered his mind for a moment making him hesitate before he dismissed it.

'_No, it's not Rape, Tsume-chan would use those Jutsu on me if it was rape' _Naruto assured himself to gain the confidence to pull off what he was planning.

He wrapped his arms around her giving her the illusion that he was submitting to her, he noticed she had a look of disappointment at that. However in reality Naruto formed a hand sign behind her back and created two shadow clones. Tsume has surprised when two pairs of hands grabbed her wrists and lifted her off Naruto.

"What the fuck! Get off m…" Tsume stopped when she notised that they were clones of Naruto.

The clones turned her around and jumped over the bed dragging Tsume along, the clones landed on the left and right side of the bed and kept a tight grasp on Tsume's wrists holding her down. Tsume found herself face down on the bed with her arms restrained on the left and right, her lower half hung off the side of the bed allowing her legs to dangle over the edge. She felt the original Naruto get behind her and lean over her.

"I'm gonna make you submit to me Tsume-chan, I'm gonna make you my bitch" Naruto whispered causing a chill to go up her spine.

Naruto lines himself up, grasped her hips and thrust forward making Tsume gasp. It might seem a little stereotypical, an Inuzuka going doggie style but at this point she didn't care, she laid down and enjoyed the sensations of Naruto pounding her.

'… _using Shadow Clones, not a bad idea Naruto-kun, but this alone isn't going to make me submit' _Tsume thought as she felt her release approaching.

"N-Naruto-kun… I'm gonna…" Tsume said as she felt her orgasm approaching. She was close, so close when suddenly and unexpectedly he pulled out of her.

'_W-What the fuck, I was so close' _Tsume thought in frustration

After a few minutes of getting her breath back Naruto stood behind her and thrust his hardness back into her, grasping her hips tightly he redoubled his efforts, Tsume gasped and Naruto pounded her, the clones holding her down caused her nipples to rub against the duvet. Once again she felt her orgasm approaching, Tsume bit her lip to stop from screaming out loud as she was brought to the edge, her back arched as the pleasure hit her and then… Naruto puled out of her again"

"What the fuck!" Tsume said angrily as she tried to pull her arms free "Why do you keep…" Tsume's voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she realized what Naruto was doing.

'_B-Bastard… he's not going to let me come until I submit to him… that bastard, that fucking, genius, wonderful bastard!' _Tsume thought as she tried to rock her pussy against the bed to get off.

"Something wrong Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked innocently

"I know what you're doing Naruto, it's not going to work…" Tsume gasped out with a grin

"Oh no? well I have all night Tsume-chan" Naruto said as he thrust back into her again making her throw her head back and moan, Naruto fucked her hard and fast making the headboard of the bed slam into the wall over and over again.

"Oh yes, keep going!" Tsume said as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

Tsume's face broke into a grin as she felt the orgasm approached, she bit her lip to keep quiet and stayed at still as possible hoping that if Naruto didn't know her orgasm was coming he wouldn't pull out. Her hope was torn away however when for the third time he pulled out and she was denied her orgasm.

"Sorry Tsume-chan, but I can tell when your about to come, you get tighter…" Naruto whispered as she slid his finger once over her pussy and brought it to his mouth licking her juices of them miking her groan.

"Y-You bastard… when I get loose I'm going to fucking…"

SLAP

Tsume yelped as she felt a stinging sensation of her right ass cheek.

"D-Did you just…"

SLAP

"Ahh…" Tsume yelped as the other cheek was struck.

"You'll what?" Naruto asked

Tsume opened her mouth to speak but only let out a groan as Naruto slapped her ass hard again.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do, you're going to submit to me and then I'm going to make you my bitch" Naruto whispered into her ear with lust making Tsume shiver

Naruto placed his hands in a seal and created another shadow clone, knowing what it had to do, the clone lined up behind Tsume and thrust it's dick back into Tsume who groaned at the penetration. The real Naruto walked around and laid on the bed in front of Tsume getting her attention.

"This can end whenever you want Tsume-chan" Naruto said as he leaned close and kissed her.

Naruto separated from her but she didn't say anything. Naruto reached to his discarded pants and drew a Kunai making her eyes widen.

"Well Tsume-chan, will you submit?" Naruto asked

Tsume shook her head in the negative as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, she hoped that the clone wasn't as clever as Naruto and would neglect to pull out of her. Tsume looked at the Naruto in front of her and she noticed that Naruto's cock was painfully hard, this made her think for a moment.

'_He's… he's denying himself an orgasm too… I was so frustrated that I didn't think about him' _Tsume thought guiltily and was tempted for a moment to Submit but her pride as an Inuzuka woman didn't allow it. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can't submit just yet, you have to force me too. Don't give me any other choice'_

"Are you ready to submit Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked but only got a shake of her head in return, her orgasm approaching again. The clone nodded to Naruto to let him know that she was about to come, with a flick of his wrist the kunai flew. Tsume was shocked for a moment thinking Naruto threw it at her, a sinking feeling came over her, like walking up the stairs in the dark and you think there is one more step. She was closer to her orgasm than ever when suddenly, the dick inside of her disappeared, she wasn't even given the pleasure of feeling it pull out of her, it was simply gone.

"No…" Tsume whined as she realized what had happened, Naruto threw the Kunai at the clone making it dispel, a few wisps of smoke was all that remained

Naruto sat on the bed for a few minutes before standing up and moving behind her.

"Tsume-chan… you can come whenever you like…" Naruto said before lining himself up and once more thrusting into her.

Tsume arched her back and lifted her head, her eyes rolled upwards and her tongue hung from her mouth.

'_Yes Naruto-kun, harder… harder…' _Tsume thought as her hypersensitive pussy grasped Naruto's dick tightly, she could feel every thrust. Naruto leaned forward pushing deeply into the sexy older woman below him, with his mouth next to his ear Naruto whispered.

"When I bite you, it'll be right here…" Naruto said as he ran his tongue over the scar on her shoulder. "… the mark I give you will destroy the scar you already have, I don't want any other man's mark on, _my_, _**bitch!**_" Naruto punctuated every word with a hard thrust.

Tsume's orgasm approached rapidly, just as her pussy started to twitch, to her horror Naruto pulled out… her resolve snapped.

"NO… please Naruto-kun, put it back in. Fuck me please!" Tsume squealed in desperation

"What?" Naruto asked, pretending not to hear her

"Fuck me! Push you cock all the way into me please, make me cum Naruto-sama… I'm your bitch, no other man is allowed to touch me" Tsume said loudly

"What are you Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked as he poked his dick against her hot snatch.

"I'm your bitch Naruto-sama, you can bend me over and fuck me whenever you want Naruto-kun, fill me up with your hot cum Naruto-sama, please just fuck meee" Tsume screeched

Naruto thrust into Tsume hard and started fucking her furiously. the clones holding her down dispelled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him, he leaned forward towards his goal.

"This is it, no turning back" Naruto muttered as he leaned forwards and bit down on Tsume's shoulder right on top of her scar

"Ahhhh…" Tsume moaned as she felt him bite down hard

"I'm… I'm you bitch Naruto-kun…" Tsume muttered as Naruto continued thrusting up into her "… m-my Naruto-kun"

"Tsume-chan, you're mine" Naruto said after unclamping his teeth from her shoulder leaving a bleeding bite mark, just as he promised the old scar was gone, destroyed by the new wound.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm cumming" Tsume announced as she moved her hips against Naruto.

Naruto thrust harder and harder as he felt her tighten up.

"Me too Tsume-chan" Naruto thrust three more times before grasping he rhips hard and thrusting into her one last time as hard as he could and came inside her, feeling him release inside her Tsume's orgasm long awaited orgasm finally hit her.

"Naruto-kunnnn" Tsume creamed out loud as her head exploded.

As their fatigue caught up with them the two new mates collapsed on the bed.

"You… you actually did it…" Tsume muttered in disbelief "I'm your bitch" Tsume said with a small amount of pride.

Naruto laid on his back taking deep breaths, Tsume took her place a this side laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, Naruto in turn wrapped his arm around her. This was the first time Tsume had been held in bed like this, it was a submissive position in her mind, but she was his bitch, and he was her mate, her stud, her alpha.

As sleep started to creep up on her Tsume remembered something about clan laws. The male head of the Inuzuka clan is allowed and encouraged to take more than one mate. Tsume figured it would be best to tell Naruto about that at a later time, he'd been though enough for now.

'_Whoever might join us, they just better understand that I'm only submissive to Naruto-kun, I'm his number one bitch.' _Tsume thought proudly.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
